


No day but today // Biadore

by LaVieEnRousse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Background Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Background Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Biadore, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Death, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieEnRousse/pseuds/LaVieEnRousse
Summary: 2016 was supposed to be the year were Adore would blossom: her album was almost out, a tour was coming, and all stars 2 was just around the corner.2016 was supposed to be one of the most exciting year of her life...Until one phone call changed everything.The feelings of joy, glee, and anticipation were replaced by a void filled with dark thoughts that she couldn't escape from.The self esteem she had build over the years was slowly crumbling, and the drugs that were once recreationnal were, now, the only way she could cope with reality.Danny was lost, until Roy found him."We often love the ones who ignores us, and ignore the ones who love us"
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The air surrounding Bianca was hot and stiff, the light radiating from her mirror was burning her skin, making her slightly sweat... Which in the drag world was what was the closest to an apocalypse, seriously, no one wanted to see a clown melting.

If the rooms where they changed were in better states it could be a way more enjoyable process, but who was she to complain? At the end of the day she chose this career, and even though some nights could be rough, it was still her passion.

\- "Adore, Bianca, Courtney... Mike scanned the room before asking slightly panicked, wait, where is Adore? Anyway you guys are up in five."

\- "We'll be ready by then" said Courtney with her thick Aussie accent

\- "Bianca, can I please, ask you to find Adore? I still have so much to do before the opening..."

The old drag queen rolled her eyes before nodding while putting her lash on...Which, as you can imagine required a lot of coordination, but again she had been in the field for so long, and her hands were as quick as her tongue.

\- "I told you the bitch couldn't read, she must've confused the toilet with the dressing room and stayed there because of the big ass mirror."

\- "I mean I can't blame her, you've seen the state of the dressing room?"

On her way out, Bianca took a closer look at the room where they changed: the walls were filled with mold and the makeup stations were so close to one another that she could probably smell Courtney panties if her nostrils weren't filled with Botox. The bar where they were meant to perform was, on the other hand, huge and well taken care of. It even seemed to have been renovated a couple years ago, but of course, the renovations didn't include the dressing room, which was pathetic... It sadly wasn't rare, especially in States where the drag scene wasn't really developed. Yet again, she wouldn't have turned down this offer, she actually rarely turned down work, it was her philosophy: "say yes to every opportunity", and even though it could be draining mentally and physically, it seemed to work well. At 40 years old she was thriving: she toured the world, had her own show, formed a bond with people that she never thought she could form a bond with, was financially secure, and most of all won the Olympic of Drag. If someone had told her couple years prior that she could make money doing what she did best: hating on people, she most certainly would have called the person a cunt and returned to her sewing machine. But here we were in the 21st century where people payed money to be insulted, when she was young incestuous uncles did it for FREE, times were changing she thought.

As she entered the ridiculously huge bathroom, she realized that she hadn't really talked to Adore for at least a week or two. Nothing was wrong between them, or at least she hoped, she was way too old for some bickering bullshit. The only rational reason she could think of for this silence was work. They both had been busy: Adore was preparing for All Stars 2 whereas Bianca was just Bianca, and that justified her busy schedule, she didn't even remember the last time she slept in something else than a hotel bed or an airplane.

She was prepared to yell Adore's name when the young queen unlocked herself from one of the small toilets. She was wearing her insanely high red boots that would have easily been mistaken for Lola's in Kinky Boots, and a long sequins dress that actually was more of a shirt. She looked great. However, something bothered Bianca, she just couldn't put her finger on what just yet.

\- "There you are ! What took you so fucking long? Cinching your hog body?" Bianca said

The old queen wasn't really looking at Adore when the joke escaped her mouth, she was trying to pin her wig because it didn't really feel secure. However, when she didn't hear any cynical response from the young queen her focus changed.

Adore was two sinks away from Bianca, holding herself to the marble counter, she didn't really move during the first minutes Bianca was there, which was odd for the hyperactive queen that she was. Bianca thought to herself that if something was really wrong, Adore would probably talk about it, from what she knew her friend wasn't the kind to hide her emotions, she was definitely really vocal about what she was thinking especially to the old queen. Their bond was special, everyone knew it.

\- "Adore?" Bianca called still wanting to make sure that she was ok

No response, Adore didn't even flinch, she seemed frozen, lost, out of it... Weed, Bianca thought, it was the only rational explanation that came to her mind. It wasn't a secret to anyone Adore was a messy slut with a slight penchant for pot, most of the time it was totally recreational, sometimes it could turn into a way to avoid her problems.

Normally Adore's drug consumption wouldn't annoy Bianca, she was used to it, they both lived in a world full of men in wigs addicted to substances, it was their choice, probably not the best health wise but it was the way it was. Bianca herself used to be a stoner, she was too old for those shenanigans now though, she also didn't want to make faces like Alyssa Edwards in the near future. In any case, Bianca wasn't in any place to judge her friend's practices. However, one thing that never failed to piss her off, were queens so out of it that they couldn't even put up a show. That was just completely disrespecting the audience, the queens and yourself, and Adore seemed really out of it.

After putting the last pin in her red wig, Bianca turned around to Adore. The young queen had changed position, she was now on her phone, and seemed really focused. She is trying to R E A D jokingly thought the old queen.

All things considered, Bianca wasn't even sure Adore saw her when she came out of the toilets. She had noticed that the messy queen was already absorbed by her IPhone, but still Bianca thought that Adore had some sense of reality to realize that she wasn't alone in the bathroom anymore.

\- "Danny? Bianca said a little louder hoping that hearing her boy name would make Adore react. Bianca never ever called Adore that way when working."

Danny was shy, introverted, reserved and most of the time calm. Adore on the other hand was fearless, exuberant, loud and a ball of energy that couldn't really be stopped, even more so after a few drinks. It just felt wrong to switch those names whenever. Of course, Bianca knew that underneath all that make up was Danny however denying the existence of Adore seemed to be disrespectful. Adore was a part of Danny, but Danny wasn't a part of Adore. The old queen knew that it probably didn't make sense for people, sometimes she couldn't comprehend why dividing those two entities was so important to her, but it was.

Bianca strategy seemed to work, Adore finally looked up from her phone, and looked really surprised to see her friend there. The old queen was right. Adore was lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice someone was there. To be completely honest, it wasn't shocking for Adore, it actually happened quite often for her to be completely disconnected from reality. What could we say Adore was a dreamer. What was unusual, however, was her pale skin, that Bianca didn't fail to remarke.

\- "Adore, are you ok? you look like you've seen Lady Bunny... said Bianca trying to get a laugh from her friend."

\- "Fuck...Yeah, yeah I am ok, I just wasn't aware someone was there..." the purple haired queen hesitantly answered.

\- "I've told you weed would completely fuck your last brain cell up ! ILLITERATE !"

\- "Fuck you Yankx, at least I can say that something is fucking me ..."

\- "Bitch, you clearly don't know what is the internal revenue service, because their clearly fucking me... But don't worry it's for people who have MONEY."

Adore laughed, erasing all the doubts Bianca could've had about her friend's state. Adore was fine, sober enough to joke around, and apparently ready for putting up a show... that wig needed to be fixed though.

\- "What are you doing? Being nice? Be quick though someone could enter and realize that Bianca Del Rio isn't evil."

Bianca reached for one of the pins that were already in her wig. She knew it wouldn't fall no matter what, she insulted people for god sake, doing dips, splits and jumping around wasn't her thing, but it sure was Adore's.

\- "Ouch !" Adore screamed

\- "Oh did I hurt you ? I am sorry, it must have been my evil side."

\- "You're such a bitch !"

After telling Bianca she was a messy slut that didn't need to have super clean wigs, like hers, Adore gave up and let her friend style her hair. She knew Bianca was right, she just didn't have the patience or the will to secure her wig with pins, tape, and sometimes glue. She knew it wasn't the right attitude to have, but she had too much on her mind to be preoccupied by synthetic hair that would probably fly in less than an hour, after an intense session of ....crowd-surfing.

\- "There you are !" Courtney said entering the room, "jeez this bathroom is nice, I understand why you stayed there instead of coming with us."

\- "The bathroom is fucking gourgeous, and didn't feel like a retiring home, until... now."

\- "Adore ! Be nice Bianca is not THAT old, she still parties... With Joan Rivers... That actually wasn't shade, that sounds like a lot of fun... Fuck, am I old too ?"

\- "Can you cunts shut the fuck up and get your ass moving, We're gonna be late, and time is precious for old ladies like ME."

\- "Drag Queen who's early that never fucking happens" Adore replied using her friend's catch phrase.

-" Well, that's certainly not what last night's trade said about you..."

\- "Oh you sure are fucking invested in my sex life Yankx, got a problem of your own you would like to share?"

\- "My mom's a chola. She likes big cocks."

\- "Are you calling me Mommy now ? Party... Daddy !" the young queen replied suggestively while moving her hips against Bianca's lower half.

\- "Fuck off Adore !"

Bianca started moving, putting distance between the messy queen and her. They always teased each other, it was their love language in a way, but Bianca couldn't deny the fact that sometimes it made her slightly uncomfortable. Adore was certainly more than her best friend, she was closer to her than some of her family members.... except her incestuous uncle they'd been pretty close in the past. Jokes aside, the young queen definitely had a soft spot in Bianca's heart, yes, surprisingly she had one, a big one. When she loved someone, she loved them fully, it didn't matter if they were friends, family, lover and anything in between... Anything in between, such a vague category, but one that completely represented the relationship she had with Danny. More than friends, closer than family, less than lovers... most of the time. Yes... the truth was that they shared a special connexion, that may have transformed in some form of sexual tension in the past... A very, very drunken past. Bianca wasn't ashamed of it, it was consensual, beautiful and so damn good, more than she would like to admit. It just happened from time to time, always at unglory hours, it was their secret, something that they surely wouldn't share with the world. It felt too personal, too raw to just talk casually about it. They didn't even speak about those episodes with each other, it wasn't a taboo, both of them just didn't want to make a big deal out of it or think too much about what that meant for them. The only thing that matters was that every single time their friendly touches transformed into more, it felt right.

Still, Bianca was too bashful when it came to feelings, or talking about her personal life in general, joking about it was ok, but when it was time to be serious, she would withdraw into herself. Adore's sensually touches in public disturbed her to the point that fucking Bianca del Rio, became shy. However, she wasn't going to show how Adore's jokingly rocking her hips against her pads, in front of Courtney affected her.

\- "Come on, let's get going guys !"

While saying that, the blond was out the door, soon followed by Adore who grabbed by surprised Bianca's hand and pulled her.

\- "Fuck ! those heals are so fucking high !" the young queen said while trying to keep her balance.

\- "At least, for once you're not..." Bianca answered

\- "What? fucking high? Will talk about it at the end of the night...Party !"

\- "God, I can't help but wonder if you really think about what you're going to say before speaking ... Party ! Pizza ! I am a fucking libra !" the old queen mockingly responded while rolling her eyes.

\- "Yas, gawd mama... Come on queens let's get sickening ! Do I look more smart to you now?"

\- "Bitch don't go all Laganja on me PTSD is a THING! Your voice is not annoying enough though."

\- "You know what Bianca ? I am feeling very attacked !"

The queens were laughing so hard that Adore thought she was going to pee in her panties. It felt so good to be with Bianca again, she needed her friend so bad and she was just starting to realize it. Her life was a mess, which was not surprising... She actually didn't remember the last time her life was just stable without any shitty things happening. 2016 was supposed to be her year, but everything had started to go downhill. No one really knew about the distress she was feeling in that specific moment. Not even Bianca had seen it... She wasn't mad about it though. The truth was that she wasn't even acknowledging the pain she was feeling. It felt like a rush of adrenaline had kicked in and she was in an alternate universe, incapable of comprehending the message she received on her phone and the 20 missed calls appearing on her screen. She knew, but didn't at the same time. Was she going insane ? Why was she not feeling anything ?

\- "Stop making me laugh you cunt I am going to pee myself !"

\- "Wait you're telling me that during your two hours run to the fucking bathroom, you didn't find time to stick out your dick and pee ?"

\- "No... I am fucking tuck bitch !"

\- "You're tuck ?"

\- "I sure am, wanna check?" the young queen said lifting her dress.

\- "Get your meaty tuck away from me ! No one wants to see that, just like Bunny... No honestly no one wants to see her anymore."

\- "Shut the fuck up ! You of all the people know it's not meaty, but I could maybe use a hand... Or two to perfect it though..."

\- "Ask Sharon, it's been a long time since she's been to party city, being near your dick will almost feel like home."

\- "I fucking hate you ! ....I love Sharon but I would certainly not share my needle with her."

\- "Needle seems to be the adequate therm when talking about your dick !"

\- "Stop criticizing it, I know you love my white passing penis !"

\- "The only white thing I love is COCAINE !"

Adore was about to answer, but she heard her name be called on stage, it was show time. She reluctantly let go of Bianca's hand, and started climbing the five stairs separating her from the crowd. She didn't peek through the curtains like she usually did, with what had happened tonight she was way too out of it to realize that she needed to do her stage rituals. Yes, those were a thing, especially for superstitious queens, gladly Adore wasn't one of them, she just loved having some kind of a routine when doing a show, it was a way for her to center her thoughts, and be more grounded, especially if she smoked a little before the performance...

\- "Adore ?" Said Bianca as the young queen was about to enter the stage.

\- "Yes ?" Answered the purple haired queen, a little confused on why her friend was calling her while she was about to perform.

\- "Break a leg... no, no literally BREAK A LEG !"

And just like that, Adore knew she was ready. All of her doubts faded away, because she felt safe, and loved, she knew that no matter what happened tonight or in the next few days, Bianca would be there. She was always there, and quite frankly, it was probably the only fucking thing that made sense in her life as of right now. Bianca would never change, she would always be that fucking cunt that would, without a doubt cut you with her words, but heal you with her laugh. Yep, Bianca would always be who Adore wanted to be at 57.

She didn't fail to raise her middle finger at her best friend though, which resulted in a laugh from the old queen and the inevitable appearance of those diabolical dimples. Not today Satan, thought the young queen while her heart was clearly pounding in her chest. Not today...


	2. Chapter 2

Roy was sitting in the dressing room, in his boy clothes, but with full-on Bianca makeup, which was making him look more like a clown than he already was. It was probably around 3 in the morning, the bar was crowded, and some girls were still working. But the old lady she was, was done for the night. Technically, Adore, Courtney and a few other local queens could also head home. However, Adore was certainly not going to leave the bar without having a good time, which included lots of booze, sexy dancing with hairography, and of course a little weed to make it more fun. The Australian queen, on the other hand, was pretty determined to find trade before the end of the night. Normally, Roy would’ve gladly enjoyed this time with his friends, especially as it was so rare for them to be reunited in the same place at the same time due to their busy schedules. But tonight, he was drained, the past weeks of traveling across the country didn’t help. His flight was in less than 6 hours and he couldn’t see himself have less than 2 hours of sleep before going to another airport. Luckily, he knew it was one of the last airplanes he'd take before a long time. In exactly a week he’d be in his new home, in Palm Springs, with his two dogs and probably a mimosa in hand... at nine in the morning. Choices. 

“Fuck I didn’t know you were there, I thought you’d already left” Adore said entering the dressing room.

“Who do you think I am? A cunt? My mom raised me right: say goodbye, hug the person, steal the jewelry.”

“Smart woman, is she a Chola too?” 

“She sure likes my dad brother’s dick…What does that make her?”

“A smart woman” 

Roy laughed while picking up his makeup wipes. Without his lashes, he REALLY looked like a clown. Well… More than usual. 

“What did you want?” Roy asked while erasing the last bit of Bianca he had left on his face.

“You” Adore smiled

“Oh, Fuck off bitch! don’t try to be a smart woman too, we know you’re dumb.” Roy said, referring to Adore’s joke.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what you said last time…”

Roy was way too sober to have this discussion, and Adore was way too drunk to stop the words from flowing. He continued to dedrag as if this conversation hadn’t affected him. He knew that if he’d stand up, he wouldn’t be able to hide his internal trouble. His sweatpants were suddenly tight and yes, it was pretty visible. He didn’t think he would’ve said that one day, but he wished he was tucked. It was easy when they were both drunk, they didn’t think about the consequences, they just lived in the moment and did it. However, when sober, they couldn’t blame the alcohol for their reckless behavior. If Roy just gave in, he wouldn’t have any excuses as to why he did it… It would make everything too real, and he didn’t want to complicate his and Danny’s relationship more than it already was. He truly wasn’t ready to admit that what he was feeling towards the young man, wasn’t just a drunken mistake. 

“Seriously Danny, what did you want ?”

“Oh, it’s Danny now… I see…. you think of me more as a man than a woman then…” she said smiling suggestively

“Fuck off bitch, you know what I meant, you’re a fucking man in a wig.”

Adore was getting closer and closer to Roy. She was really, really drunk, and the old queen didn’t fail to notice it. Her eyes were as red as ever and if he didn’t smell her breath, he would’ve sworn the young queen had been crying, she surely didn’t walk in a straight line and almost fell but gladly gripped Roy’s chair and laughed. 

“Fuck! I am so fucking drunk, that’s all because of Courtney… I hate her…”

“Stop accusing others of what’s happening to you, you look like Laganja, and spoiler alert: NOT A GOOD LOOK.” Roy said jokingly.

He was glad Adore was changing the subject. Honestly, he didn’t know how he would’ve reacted if she kept on hitting on him, probably by pushing her gently away with another joke… 

“Why are you so fucking jealous of Laganja, Bianca ?”

Roy couldn’t be more thrown away by that reply… He even stopped his cleaning and looked deeply into Adore’s eyes to see if he heard it right, after all, deafness was a side effect of aging.

“What? Where does that come from? You surely need to stop reading bullshit on the internet… I am not fucking jealous of Laganja, Adore! SHE LOST, and I WON, end of the story... Have you ever seen season 6? How could I be jealous of THAT?”

He couldn’t help but cackle at how ridiculous this sounded. Laganja? Seriously? Adore was known for being dumb but he didn’t know she was this naive. 

“I am not fucking talking about Laganja…” She said still holding on to Roy’s chair.

Her face was getting closer and closer to the old queen's ear, and her hands were slowly sliding on his torso. Roy was trying his hardest not to let himself be disrupted by Adore’s touch while trying to follow the young queen's train of thoughts, which didn’t really make any sense at that specific moment.

“I am fucking talking about Jay, and how he and I are closer than you and I would ever be because he doesn’t need fucking alcohol to fuck me ! He isn’t fucking ashame of me like YOU are… You’re jealous Roy because you know that you would never be that kind of guy.” Adore said whispering into Roy’s ear.

“First of all, you’re so fucking out of your mind Adore. What are you even talking about? It’s been what? A year since you’ve last seen Jay? Unless you’re fucking by Bluetooth I don’t see how he would have laid his hand on you. If you’re trying to make me react by mentioning another guy, girl you’re clearly wasting your time. 

Secondly, bitch if I was fucking ashamed of you, I wouldn’t be hanging out with you, plain and simple. I am old, you asshole, I am not going to waste my energy being with people I don’t like...Who do you think I am… RuPaul? 

Lastly, I hope that our friendship goes beyond casual freaking sex? Because comparing me to fucking Jay who is definitely no more than a sex friend, is pretty, condescending. I get it, we had our moment, several times, it was great, it may or may not happen in the nearest future but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. The sex, the cuddles, they’re just a bonus, and don’t get me wrong I loved it, but what matters to me is our friendship.”

The silence filled the room, Adore was fixing Roy, she wasn’t angry, mad, or sad, she just felt numb… not that he hurt her, she knew his point of views concerning the weird chemistry going on between the two of them. One part of her was totally ok with the boundaries that were set, she even agreed with what Roy was saying, but the other side of her, the side that was talking right now, desperately wanted them to be more than just really close friends… 

“Listen” Roy continued, trying his best not to hurt his friend's feelings (- which for someone who made money off insulting people was hard -) “I don’t fucking care about Jay and I don’t fucking care about what you’re doing with boys. it’s none of my business Adore. I am confident enough in my relationship with you to not feel attacked by your frustrated drunken talk because I know that all you care about is hurting me the way I hurt you when I didn’t answer your advances. I know that what you’re saying is blatant bullshit, so I don’t care, but bitch be careful to who you’re talking to, not everyone will react this way… Now, sit down or you’re going to pass out, god, what the hell did you fucking drink ?!”

Roy took Adore’s hand that was still laying on his torso and guided her to the nearest chair. To be honest, he was kinda chocked, it had been a long time since Adore had that kind of reaction due to alcohol, generally speaking, Adore was the fun drunken friend, not the confrontational one … It was actually so out of character for her to have this kind of behavior, sure, she was a bitch from Azusa, but she’d never be mean for the sake of it. Especially to Roy. 

Moreover, Laganja? Seriously? Out of all the people who existed, it was probably the last person he’d be envious of.

“You should change your hooker boots, you’re gonna spread your ankle…” 

It was true, as the young queen didn’t fail to remark earlier, these shoes were really high. In her state, trying her hardest to walk in a straight line, and not fall, she could injure herself. Roy didn’t want to spend his already short night in the emergency care unit. He hated hospitals, but what was worse than being in one was having someone you cared about being the reason for why you’re there. He definitely didn’t need that.

Few minutes had passed since their “argument” if it was one. Roy was now putting his stuff away in his suitcase, having to store three wigs in there should be an Olympic discipline, he always preferred to have more materials than not enough.  
This whole conversation took more time than he thought it would when he’d seen Adore entering the dressing room. He couldn’t help but look at the clock: 4:45 a.m, now he would not be able to sleep the way he wanted to. He was honestly so frustrated and exhausted by traveling and the sleep deprivation it caused, that he could probably cry. Or scream... or both at the same time. Without being dramatic, he’d never been more tired, 2 months away from home wasn’t the smartest move. 

On the other side of the room sat on the chair, Adore was trying to follow the old queen's advice but failed miserably. Another proof of how intoxicated she was. She first struggled with the zipper, then it was the sweat that made the leather sticks to her leg and prevented her from getting them off. Roy turned around to see what was the noise about, and he melted a little, seeing her struggle the way a young child would. She was so concentrated, that her tongue was sticking out. Despite how annoyed he was by how short his night would be, Roy couldn’t help but find that scene adorable.

“Give me your legs” He instructed.

He was now in front of the young queen gently pulling the shoe off. To her defense, it was pretty stuck, even for the sober man. He eventually succeeded to free Adore’s foot from those torturous shoes. It, indeed, seemed really uncomfortable as it left red marks around the young queen’s leg. Roy could even see several bruises being formed. Why would she squeeze these silver buckles so hard? Drag was already painful enough...

“What are you doing?” Adore said shivering at the contact of Roy’s hand.

“Putting cream on your fucking swollen legs, do you really wanna look like Darienne?”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I know…” 

Roy continued to massage Adore’s leg, not considering her remark. He didn't want her to wake up in pain on top of a massive hangover. He knew those shoes were a bitch, that’s why he didn’t wear them. They were truly the work of the devil… Wait, did that mean that he was related to those boots? 

“Roy?” 

“Yes, Danny?”

Roy emphasized the young queen’s boy name, to make him understand that he hated when she called him that way, because she simply never used his real name, except when she was mad, which he was pretty sure she wasn’t anymore.  
To be honest, Roy wasn’t fond of his boy name, he’d never been, but what could he do about it? Transform into a woman at night and be called Bianca? Yes, he could totally do that.

“I am sorry, Willow.”

“It’s ok Chola, I hate you anyway.”

“No you don’t, you fucking cunt.”

“No, I don’t…” “All done.” he said while putting what was left of the cream on his own hands.

“Thank you… I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” She said with a grave tone.  


“Probably be a hooker with no money” Roy responded, he hated being too sentimental, humour was his love language.

“So same as right now” Adore laughed.

“No, you fucking whore, right now you’re a hooker WITH money because I give it to you remember ?”

“We love a sugar Daddy!” she said smiling.

Roy finished packing the last makeup products left on the counter. He was surprised Adore was still there with him. Normally, she’d be so quick to return to the party. He didn’t mind though, he preferred her to be there with him than completely hammered in the crowd. At least he could have an eye on her if she needed anything. He knew that as soon as he’d left she'd be back on the dance floor, but it didn’t matter. He’d already made a plan to tip the bartender so he’ll put water instead of vodka in the shots she was taking, and he also sent a message to Courtney so she could make sure Adore was ok for the rest of the night. 

He was usually the one chaperoning his best friend, at least when he wasn’t too drunk himself to do so, but again he needed to sleep so that meant he was obliged to delegate. Something he hated to do. He was a control freak as can be seen from every tag on his jewelry boxes, he did everything himself and liked it to be that way.  
Roy was finally ready to go, his suitcases were packed, he had his hotel room’s key, and called an uber. He rapidly scanned the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He knew thanks to his experiences, that if he’d left any wigs, makeup, powders, or brushes, they'd be gone forever. 

“You’re ready to go?” said Adore

“Yes… I think so…”

He took a closer look at the young queen, noticing something wasn’t right.

“Adore? Are you fucking crying?” He asked worried

Adore quickly erased the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. However, the mascara stains didn’t lie. She was definitely crying. Roy did sense she’d been way too calm for the past several minutes but he was miles away from imagining this was the reason why.

“Fuck ! I guess, I am…” she laughed “I am so high, shit !”

Roy was now the closest he could be to Adore, he didn’t even notice he’d cross the room until he could smell the young queen's alcoholic breath. He was on pilot mode, too tired and shook to even comprehend what was happening with his best friend. However, he knew one thing: he needed to reassure her the best he could. He put his hand on her thigh squeezing it tightly without being too invasive, he wanted to show support but at the same time, he was scared she’d withdraw into herself and pushed him away if he hugged her right away. Roy knew the young queen like the back of his hand, he surely was aware of her tendency to reject people who wanted to help her, that’s why he needed to be extra cautious. So he locked his gaze into hers and kept on caressing her leg before asking:

“Are you sure you’re ok? You know you can tell me, right?”

“Of course I know Willow, you’re my fucking best friend, I am ok, I promise, just so fucking high. I guess mixing booze, weed, and being on a flue treatment is not the greatest combo.”

“It sure isn’t."

He squeezed Adore’s thigh one more time and got up. God, she was acting so weird tonight...He really needed to talk to fucking Courtney and asked her why she let her get so drunk. Roy wasn’t dumb, even with his clouded tired brain, he knew something was up, but he couldn’t put his finger on what, just yet. For now, he decided not to dig too deep, she’ll talk about it, when ready, there was no need to rush her to do so, it’ll only make things worse.

“At what time is your flight?” asked Adore trying to shift the heavy atmosphere.

“Around 9” Roy checked his phone to see what time it was “How is it already 5:20? Fuck my life !”

“Look at you using young people slang !”

“Shut up asshole, I really need to go now, I am exhausted.”

As those words escaped his mouth, Adore noticed the dark circle under his eyes. Even in her inebriated state, she could see how Roy wasn’t lying when he said he was tired. She couldn’t help but be worried, she knew he had this bad tendency to put work before everything else and especially his health… 

“When will you be home?” asked Adore, she needed to know when he’ll finally be able to sleep in a real bed for more than 2 hours.

“Next Friday, in a week…and you?”

“I’ll be home on Monday, I’ll text.”

“Ok Chola, love you, be safe tonight!” He said hugging Adore.

Adore held Roy tight, putting her head in her favorite spot: his neck. It was where he wore the most cologne, and Adore couldn’t help but sniff it like it was a freaking drug. The scent made her feel safe, it made her feel home. This scent, his scent, was what she needed so bad right now. She wanted to feel protected, she wanted someone to tell her that everything would be ok, even though she knew it wouldn’t. It couldn’t anymore. However, Adore didn’t want to think about the situation she’ll be forced to face in the next few days. She was in complete denial and wasn’t ready to accept what her heart already registered but her mind couldn’t comprehend.

“Me? I am always fucking safe, got condoms in my wallet, and two joints in my backpack in case I’ll lose one, or if I simply want two… See, I am a fucking responsible lady, Willow, no need to worry.”  
Roy laughed and checked his phone. He loved his friend’s enthusiasm.

“All right, I’ll message Courtney goodbye, my uber is almost there.”

Roy took his luggage and left the room, in less than a few minutes he’ll be in bed, and he was so happy about it he could cry tears of joy. At the same time, his heart ached a little not knowing when he’ll see Adore again… 

It was really cold outside. Roy sited on a low wall, shivering a little. Since he’d left New York a few years ago, he had a rough time handling low temperatures. He was fixing the few cars already on the road, most of those people were going to work, he, on the other hand, was just finishing his day. It had always amazed him how he could be so far away from other people’s reality. He always did the opposite of what he was meant to be doing. While other kids played football, he would dress his sister’s dolls, while people wanted to have a stable career all he always pursued was a creative one, while society asked of him to be a manly man all he did was becoming more feminine… He adored his life, but it sure had been a journey to arrive where he was today, that’s probably why he had such a hard time slowing down. He was afraid, in a way. Scared of seeing everything crumble if he stopped a little too much. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket bringing him back to reality. Instinctively, he looked for the uber assuming it was the app’s notification but rapidly realized that it was a message.

Danny: Where can I found vodka that doesn’t taste like fucking WATER? … asking for a friend :)

Danny: I can’t believe you bribed the bartender, you’re such an asshole! I thought I had a connexion with him…

Roy: The only connexion you would’ve had tonight was with your toilets throwing up every ounce of alcohol you have in your veins, it’s your lucky day bitch! Who knew Bianca del Rio was the AA’s angel?  
Maybe I’ll end up in heaven for my good services?

Danny: serviceS?

Roy: helping the poor is an everyday battle … You owe me 500$, don’t worry you can Venmo it :)

Danny: Won’t happen, I can’t let the immigrants get cocaine… It’s a sin.

Roy: hahaha, too late! your dad already went by ! ;)

Roy heard a klaxon and realized his uber was waiting for him. He quickly took his suitcases and greeted the driver. Once inside the car, Roy was finally able to warm himself up, it took everything he had in him not to fall asleep in this seat. Car rides always reminded him of trips he’d done when he was younger, the sound of the motor and the moving of the wheels never failed to make his eyes heavy. His sisters always complained about this tendency, saying that it wasn’t cool for him to fall asleep when they clearly needed to be distracted from the hours of road left. Yes, he’d always been the clown, even in his own family. 

In desperate luck to find something he could look at to not take a nap in this stranger’s car - which could definitely end in a dramatic way such as being murdered in the middle of a parking lot - he checked his phone hoping to see another message from Danny, but there were no new notifications, just his dogs as a wallpaper. He missed them so much, he hated being away from home for too long, Sammy and Dede were old just like him, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t live in the fear of having a phone call from his assistant saying that something happened to one of them. The love he had for his dogs was so silly for some people, he couldn’t explain why those furry balls stole his heart 11 years ago…Maybe it was because love didn't need any explanation… 

Roy: Jokes aside be safe Adore, seriously…

Danny: Look at you being so fucking cute! Don’t worry B, it’s almost 6, we won’t last much longer… Except if that bartender gives me his number… BUT THAT WON'T FUCKING HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF HIM YOU CUNT!

Roy: What can I say apparently my smile is diabolical… wait how can you be so freaking drunk and still type so freaking well??

Danny: Your dimples sure are the work of the devil! that’s called fucking muscles memory :)

Roy: Could you use some of that memory to remember how to unbuckle these freaking boots, next time? Seriously girl, your feet stank… Last time I smelled something like that was probably Bunny’s vagina...

Danny: Liar! you can’t smell with all the botox in your nostrils…or is it cocaine?

Roy: Bitch! Who do you think I am? It’s fucking both! I am rich, remember?

Roy was trying his best not to cackle out loud in the taxi. Drivers tended to judge customers pretty fast. Not that he fucking cared, but he preferred to avoid awkward conversations or any kind of social interaction… He hated people! 

He looked at the road and was glad to see he was almost there. The rain was pouring outside, and he already dreaded the time he would have to get out of bed and endure the cold. He didn’t understand people that loved winter. At least not anymore, his years spent in New York were great but now that he tasted the west coast sun, he couldn’t imagine being in the snow for more than a few days… 

Danny: Love you Yankx, seriously.

Roy: Love you too Willow, I’ll talk to you tomorrow… (I see what you’re doing: compliment me so I can give you more money you fucking whore...)

Danny: What can I say? I am a smart woman… Is it working?

Roy: NO.

Danny: By the way, I loved your earrings today…

It took a minute for Roy to realize what kind of jewelry he wore tonight. 

Roy: You did not you fucking asshole!

Danny: My mom raised me right: say goodbye, hug the person, steal the jewelry... :) Must have been my muscle memory again.

Roy: You better give them back to me! You’re such a bitch… I can’t believe it!

Danny: Come and get them then….

Roy: The only thing I am going to get is charged for murder! 

“Sir?” said the driver bringing Roy back to reality “we’re there”

“I am sorry, thank you so much…”

He got out of the car and took his suitcases out of the trunk as rapidly as humanly possible, it was raining buckets, and Roy didn’t want to end up drenched. He entered the hotel’s hall and greeted the receptionist, the first floor was empty, reminding him how late in the night or rather early in the morning it was. He managed to enter the small elevator with his two full suitcases, to anyone that still believed that working in the arts was easy, Drag Queens were clearly the living proof that it wasn’t. 

Thirty minutes later, he was out of the shower and ready to go to bed, finally. He took his phone to put an alarm up and realized that he won’t probably be able to sleep for more than an hour, guess he’d have to deal with this little amount of sleep. Despite his exhausted state, Roy couldn’t peacefully rest, until he checked the few notifications appearing on his phone.

Danny: I’ll give them to you when I am back in L.A, it’ll give us a reason to see each other! I still hate you though, the bartender was so fucking hot! 

Roy wanted to tell Adore that they didn’t need a reason to see each other, it was stupid. He would’ve invited her anyway. However, at the same time, he thought it was pretty smart of her to create an occasion for them to meet, even though he knew it wasn’t why she took his earrings in the first place. It was still cute. 

Behind her armor of not giving a fuck Adore was much more thoughtful. Not everyone knew the deeply caring side of her, she usually showed the fun one. To a lot of people, she was just a party animal, someone who liked to have a good laugh and a little weed. To others, she was just a reckless bitch from Azusa. But only a few knew her the way Roy did.

Roy knew Danny. The man under the wig, the person behind the makeup, the boy without the confidence that drag gave. Roy knew what a lot of people weren’t aware of like how his best friend was more affected by what everybody thought of him than what he showed, that one of his biggest fears was to disappoint probably because of how he was raised, or how his temper was just a facade to hide his lack of self-esteem, his over-sensitivity, and simply his broken parts.

Roy wasn’t aware of the silly things: he probably wouldn’t be able to recite Danny’s Starbucks order from memory or remember the little story he told him about his childhood. But he knew what mattered, and he loved what he knew… He did… And it scared the shit out of him for a bunch of reasons his way too sober brain, didn’t want to think about.

As his eyes were getting heavier, and his breathing was getting slower one last thought crossed his mind, living a smile on his face: the fucking bitch stole his jewelry and he wasn’t even mad at her… He really did adore that cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I took a little more time than what I was planning too ! I can't promise I'll be regular, I'll try my best though and always provide you long content...
> 
> As always don't hesitate to comment on what you liked or didn't and what you hope to see in the future ! 
> 
> I LOVE reading you... 
> 
> Next chapter is coming next week, be prepared ... We may or may not learn what is going on with Adore, and we may or may not see new queens appearing in the plot... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I hope you loved the first chapter, others are comming ! Don't hesitate and comment telling me what you liked or didn't like or what you think could happen.
> 
> There may be mistakes since English isn't my first language, I would be more than happy to correct them if you noticed any !


End file.
